Kidnapped
by DARWIN51
Summary: Juliet is kidnapped, and Lassiter will do anything to save her. But what happens when she is still in danger, even after she is rescued? Odd format, short segments.


These were originally posted to twitter in short screenshots so each segment is very short but all connected. Please note that it is not quite finished, I may post other chapters.

Part 1

Imagine Juliet is kidnapped and held for 2 days, and makes her own escape. Lassiter had thrown all the police rules out the window and gone off on his own to save her

Following clues, he pulls up in a parking lot between two warehouses and attempts to enter one.

Juliet has broken off a piece of the pipe she was cuffed to and was dragging it with her as she snuck out one of the doors and around the side of the warehouse. She heard shouting behind her and knew her captor wasn't far. The man had almost caught up to her when she ducked in a doorway and, holding the pipe like a baseball bat, swung hard as he ran by, knocking him to the pavement. That being the very last of her energy, she sank to her knees, panting, and leaned against the doorway, fighting to stay conscious.

The man now stood up and, with a triumphant smile, pulled out his gun and aimed at her. Suddenly, the gun was kicked out of his hands.

Lassiter grabbed the man's collar and shoved him hard against the wall.

"This is for taking my partner" he punched the man hard

"this is for even laying a FINGER on her" Another punch.

"This is for trying to kill her" Another punch

"and this is because I just feel like hitting you again." *PUNCH*

Part 2

Sure, Lassiter had a gun, but he got more satisfaction out of beating the shit out of this man. He handcuffed him and, taking one look at his partner: barely conscious and bleeding from the head, Lassiter shoved the man into the wall hard again. "Don't even think about running" he warned the man as he called in backup.

He knelt down beside his partner and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Hey. You okay? What happened?" Still breathing hard, she held out her arm, palm-up, showing a few needle marks. "He drugged you!" Lassiter's hands formed fists "With what?.

She shrugged weakly. She looked like she was trying to say something, but all that came out was "Experimental..." in a whisper. Lassiter heard sirens in the distance just as her eyes slipped shut.

Part 3

He was holding her in his arms, keeping close eye on the captor, as the cop cars pulled up. Chief jumped out, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw them "You got her!" She called, then noticed how he was holding her, and that her eyes were closed and her body limp. "Oh my god. Is she okay?"

"Where's the ambulance?" Was all Lassiter said.

"Not far behind... What happened?" She asked as Lassiter saw the ambulance pull in at the far end of the parking lot.

"She was drugged. She doesn't know what with. Multiple needle marks on her arm.".

Chief put one hand to her mouth and whispered "Shit!" As the ambulance pulled up, a few other cops shoved the captor into a police car.

The paramedics brought out a stretcher and Lassiter gently laid Juliet down. "Get her treatment, quick!" He instructed, then told them everything he knew about the situation, which wasn't much. He took one last look at her as they closed the doors and drove away.

Part 4

"Tell me you brought a forensics team" Lassiter said to Chief.

She nodded and called them over, following Lassiter to the door that Juliet had escaped from.

He found himself in a dark hallway. Leading the others, he followed the hallway and rounded the corner at the end. He came to a large room, which must be the main part of the warehouse. It was about 4 stories high, with windows at the very top, and the room as long as a football field. Off to one corner, Lassiter saw a broken pipe and a table, which must be where Juliet was being held.

Without a word, he ran across the room, leaping over and around various factory equipment until he reached the table.

Jars of different fluids sat there along with at least twenty needles, some still in the sterile wrapper, some not. He also found a crowbar with dried blood on it, and a chair with restraints.

He let forensics quickly take pictures, then helped bring all the jars to the forensics car for testing.

Part 5

"We're keeping her closely monitored, the next 48 hours will be crucial." A nurse reports to Lassiter and Chief, who have been told they aren't allowed to see Juliet. They are told that the only thing they can do is wait.

"Did they find out what the drugs were?" Lassiter asked.

"They tested them but there were no matches. These drugs have never been seen before. I'm afraid all we can do is wait to see if they have any effects. We took some of her blood to test. We tested for certain things that can be transmitted through needle-sharing, which is a lot. It hasn't been long enough to tell, but of the results we do have, everything came back negative." She finished.

"That's good, right?" Chief asked.

"Yes." The nurse replied.

Chief sighed "So now we just have to wait."

Part 6

After 12 hours, one of the nurses who had been staying with Juliet reported what she had observed so far. Since Lassiter was the only one who had stayed in the hospital waiting room this long, he was the first to hear the news. The nurse told Lassiter that Juliet was: •extremely lethargic, and reported having very vivid dreams;

•she might have had a hallucination, but they weren't sure if she was even fully awake when it happened;

•a very strong headache that came and went (although that could be from her hit on the head);

•and perhaps the most concerning: a heavy pain on her chest, she described it as like a big weight on her chest.

Lassiter relayed all this to chief, who reported to the department (who were all very concerned about Juliet, because most of them see her like a sister): "There are a few concerns but nothing life-threatening"

Part 7

Juliet had just finished throwing up for a second time after having major stomach pains. She slumped back against the bed, exhausted. A nurse wiped her mouth and asked "Feeling any better?"

"No." Juliet said while the nurse brushed Juliet's hair out of her face.

"My god, you're burning up!" The nurse said when her fingers brushed against her forehead. Juliet just closed her eyes while another nurse took her temperature. "103" she reported "Get me some cool damp washcloths." She instructed while pulling the blanket off Juliet to try to cool her down.

"No!" Juliet said quietly, pulling the blanket back "I'm cold."

"This is not good." The nurse muttered, walking out into the hall to her supervisor's office "Are you sure we can't give Juliet anything to reduce the fever?" She asked, almost pleading.

"No." The supervisor said "Any medication could react unpredictably with the drugs that are already in her system. We won't take that risk. I'm sorry."

Part 8

It has now been 17 hours since Juliet was rescued. Her fever had gotten worse, then went down again, but still was not completely gone. Aside from her other health concerns, Juliet was bored out of her mind. She kept trying to think what drugs could give her all these symptoms, then remembered they were new and unknown drugs, then forgot all over again. She wanted to fall asleep, but she knew the last time she fell asleep, she had very unpleasant, vivid dreams.

A nurse suggested she get some sleep, but Juliet told him about what happened last time. "What was the dream about?" He asked.

All she said was: "The pain...was so real. I honestly thought I was actually there, reliving it." The nurse asked a few more questions, but Juliet wouldn't talk about it anymore. Her fever never fully went away, and after a while her stomach pains returned as well. She distracted herself from the pain by talking to one of the nurses. They were so lost in conversation neither one of them noticed the dark rash that began to spread across Juliet's stomach and chest.

Part 9

Lassiter slapped the file down on the interrogation room table, across from Juliet's kidnapper. "Why did you take her? Was it to run your sick experiments? Huh?"

The man stared at him blankly.

"Are there others? How many victims have been a part of your little play-scientist game?" Lassiter said, getting angry. Well, angrier.

"I want my lawyer." The man said.

"Like hell you want your lawyer. You wanna tell me why mY PARTNER IS SITTING IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A HIGH FEVER, THROWING UP, WITH GOD KNOWS WHAT KINDS OF DRUGS COURSING THROUGH HER BLOODSTREAM? YOU WANNA TELL ME THAT!?" Lassiter screamed in desperation. The man just said "I want my law-"

"TELL US WHAT WAS IN THE GOD DAMN NEEDLES! Please...please. Just tell us what you gave her. What's gonna happen to her? I'll get you your lawyer but please, this could save her life!"

"Okay..." The man started

Part 10

Lassiter walked quickly down the hall to Chief's office, just as she was coming out. "Detective Lassiter, how is the interrogation going?" She greeted.

Ignoring her comment, Lassiter said "Do we have an update on O'Hara?".

Chief sighed and motioned for him to come into her office. She closed the door behind him and said "Yes...I did get an update...She's gotten worse."

"What happened?" Lassiter asked with concern. Chief hesitated, then said "Her fever went back up, she's developed a pretty bad cough, along with a rash, and she's drifting in and out of sleep so much she's starting to lose touch with reality." Chief paused and shook her head "And we don't even know what could be causing all this."

"We might..." Lassiter started "Her kidnapper said he would tell us exactly what he gave her... on one condition..."

"What's that?" Chief asked.

"We let him go."

Part 11

Juliet squinted at the bright lights above her, fighting to stay awake. "Can you... turn the lights off?" She whispered, and her nurse got up to turn out the lights. Juliet didn't know what happened: just a few hours ago she felt great, she felt like she could run a mile, but then it was like she was hit with a ton of bricks. The fever, the headache, the weakness, all came back and hit her hard. Doctor after doctor kept coming in to take her blood, her temperature, her pulse, or sometimes just stood there watching her, taking notes.

One of the familiar nurses came in and sat down on the chair next to Juliet. She had a sympathetic look on her face, and some papers in her hand. She looked to Juliet and said softly, "Sweetie, are you aware that you were pregnant?"

Juliet felt as if a semi-truck had just slammed into her. Her throat went dry, and she swallowed so she could say "...were?"

Sympathy edged on the nurse's voice as she said

"I'm so sorry."

Part 12

"I mean, it crossed my mind that I might be pregnant but I never got a chance to test... What will Shawn think? He doesn't have to know, right? No one has to know?" Juliet said, fully awake now.

"Well, it was on the report that was sent out to your boss, but who you tell beyond that is completely your decision." The nurse said. Juliet shook her head and said to herself "Shawn doesn't have to know." then to the nurse "Was it the drugs that killed it?"

"There's no way to tell just yet, but most likely. Why, do you have reason to believe it was something else?"

The nurse asked.

"Of course not , I don't do drugs, I don't drink that often...I can't think of anything risky I might've done." "Then it was probably these drugs. I promise you it wasn't your fault." The nurse said.

"I know" Juliet muttered. The nurse fiddled with the papers in her hands "On the other hand...I have some more bad news."

Part 13

"Any word?" Lassiter peeked his head into Chief's office for the thousandth time. He did this every time her phone rang or the fax machine went off. This time it was the fax.

She glanced at it quickly and said "Actually, yes." Lassiter quickly walked the rest of the way in the door" That is NOT an invitation in, Detective. This is addressed to ME, and I will inform you after I read it." She said sternly.

Disappointed, Lassiter went back to his desk and watched the Chief read it from there. It took everything he had not to rush over when he saw Chief open her mouth and put a hand over it, in some type of shock. As soon as she was finished, Chief just sat there for a minute, thinking. Finally, she called Lassiter in. "What's the news?" He asked eagerly. Chief still looked a little in shock as she said "She was pregnant, O'Hara."

"...what?"

"Not anymore...the drugs..." Chief shook her head "Not only that, but one of the needles found tested positive for HIV." Chief paused "That doesn't mean she has it, it just increases the likelihood. By a lot."

Part 14

"It WHAT?" Juliet cried after hearing about the HIV needle. She was feeling better than before, but nausea had set in, and she was feeling like she could throw up at any minute.

"It doesn't mean you have it," A nurse tried to calm her down.

"It doesn't mean I don't!" She retaliated.

"Alright, hey, listen. You've been through a lot, you have every reason to feel this way but look at it rationally: it was only one needle, that makes your chance of contracting it maybe 30%? Not even taking into account your body's ability to fight it off." he said. Juliet looked him over and said "Let me guess: Psychology student with a nursing job on the side?"

He smiled "Close. Already graduated. The nurse part was dead-on though. How did you know? Who told you?" He teased. Juliet just gave him a small smile and leaned back against the bed, feeling the weakness come back.

"You alright?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and felt dizziness swarm her head again, and the few minutes she had of pain-free peace was gone. "No." She said softly as the dizziness overcame her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Part 15

Lassiter sat down in the interrogation room across from Juliet's kidnapper. He opened a folder. "Dr Leonard Oleson." He addressed "It seems you are responsible for many more kidnappings, and even some deaths."

"I never meant for anyone to die." Oleson said

"Noo, of course not, you just planned to perform sick experiments on them and watch them suffer, right?" Lassiter sneered.

"I can cure cancer! The lab I worked at required me to test on animals first, but that's a lengthy process and we don't have that kind of time, people are dying NOW!"

"I'm pretty sure the MAGIC formula for curing cancer DOES NOT INCLUDE HIV!"

"It must've been already on the needle from one of my other subjects. That wasn't my intention-"

"It doesn't matter what your INTENTIONS were, the fact is you kidnapped and tortured 19 people in the Santa Barbara area, leading to 4 deaths. If you tell us what was in those needles, maybe we can prevent another death."

Part 16

"T-there's no way to know exactly what was given to her..." Oleson stuttered, adjusting his glasses. "My vaccines are much more complicated than just throwing together random substances, Detective Lassiter. Believe me, I want to save your partner too, but there's no way in giving up my formula just yet."

Lassiter leaned over the table and growled "Well find a way! Were you aware that you tested on a pregnant woman and killed a baby? How does that make you feel? Feel like you wanna give up that formula now?"

Oleson looked a little shocked, and gave a deep sigh, keeping his head down, he said "No one was ever meant to get hurt. This was supposed to help people. But I'm sorry. I can't give up my formula."

"LISTEN!" Lassiter started "People. Are. DYING. You're not helping ANYONE! Now you will tell us what was in that formula or I swear I will PERSONALLY force it out of you!"

"Lassiter!" Chief called from the observation room.

Lassiter backed off, still glaring at Oleson. "I'm not finished with you" Lassiter said, pointing to Oleson.

"I'm not finished until you give up every last piece of information you have."

Part 17

"Jules?" Through her closed eyes she heard Shawn's voice at the door. She had been dreading his visit and wanted to throw up from the nauseating amount of AIDS-fighting medicine she had been given. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors and was afraid she might throw up on him.

"Jules! Hey! How you feeling? You know everyone at the station has been so worried about you."

She thought maybe if she closed her eyes tight enough and held still he might go away. As soon as she closed her eyes, though, she felt like she was spinning and had to open them to re-orientate herself. She groaned out loud.

"You okay?" Shawn came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "One of the nurses said you had something to tell me. What's up?"

Trying not to throw up on him, she said "Not now."

He took her hand "Jules, you can tell me anything."

"Nothing. It was nothing. I promise, nothing happened. Of course you know I would tell you if anything did."

He told her a big lie about the psychic thing, right? Now this was her big lie.


End file.
